


with your love i can breathe

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, merman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Oh heaven above, he had saved the life of the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen and he wanted to see her again. He wasn’t supposed to spend time with humans. He was screwed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently i’m on a mermaid fix? the other day i was thinking about role reversal little mermaid and then @shaniartist posted this [BEAUTIFUL fanart](https://twitter.com/shani_art/status/992509640155025415) and i was inspired to go for it so

Sun beat down on his wet skin, warming his cool flesh. He let out a long sigh as he watched the ocean before him. Calm and quiet, but in the distance he could see a storm brewing. He knew there were people out there. Humans who had no idea what they were in for. He didn’t understand why they did this to themselves. It happened so often. Boats of all sizes filled with humans would traverse the seemingly calm waters only to meet a deadly fate when the skies above rained hell down upon them.

“Watching the humans again?”

Oliver startled at the sound of his friend’s voice. His gaze flickered down to the smiling face of another male. Tommy. His teal tail splashed the water, hitting Oliver in the face. Oliver huffed, wiping the water away.

“Yes,” he ran his fingers through his wet hair, slicking it back, “Did my father send you to fetch me again?”

“You know it.”

Oliver’s emerald green tail wrapped the rock he was perched. He wasn’t ready to go back home. He would rather sit on his favorite rock and watch the humans. Maybe he would even get closer. His father hated it when he did such things, but he couldn’t help it. There was something interesting about them. With their two legs and odd behaviors. Part of him wondered what it would be like to be alongside the humans. His kind were so cold, save one or two like Tommy, he was a special breed.

Most of the merfolk enjoyed tormenting the humans. Drowning them was their favorite pastime. The amount of times he had heard the giggles and shrieks as they pulled a man down into the depths. The almost silent wails of a choking human. He didn’t want to be a soulless monster like them. He wouldn’t be. The idea made his stomach churn and his body shake violently. 

“You still with me?” Tommy asked.

He forced himself free of his own thoughts, “I’ll be back when I’m back.”

Tommy shrugged, “Alright, man, it’s your funeral.”

Oliver sighed. The merfolk could live for three hundred years, but they would always be cold and soulless beings. There was nothing of them when they were left behind. Not like humans. No, those who may only live eighty or so years had souls that would survive past them. They left something behind. Something full of heart. An essence of who they once were. He had spent a good portion of his adult life studying these humans and he wished more than anything he could be like them. To be free and full of life like them. To love as they do.

He put his hand to his chest. He loved, but to what capacity? Oliver had seen lovers on the beach. Cradled in each other’s arms, displaying affections in a way that he had never before. He had seen a mother and a small child. Such love radiating off all of them.

What it would be to be human!

He dove into the water and swam towards the humans. His speed underwater took him across the ocean, meters towards the land, in a matter of minutes. He slowed when he neared a boat. It was rather large. Not quite a ship, but vast. He glanced towards the land and back at the boat. Curiosity nagged at him.

Thunder crashed overhead. He cringed and decided he would make it quick. Oliver swam closer. He heard movement up top on the deck, but his interest was in the windows. Even if someone saw him, no one would really believe what they had seen. He paused near a small port window. There was a woman inside. Her hair was blonde, long and full of curls, golden as the treasures sunken below. She held a book in her hands; it was different than the books the merfolk had. Theirs had to be made out of special material underwater of course. The woman seemed intelligent as well as beautiful. There was something simply stunning about her face. He wanted to get a closer look, but he couldn’t.

“Can you keep it down?” her voice was muffled through the glass and the water, “I’m trying to read!”

Someone must have answered her because she continued.

“First of all, I didn’t even want to come. Second, I don’t want to sit here listening to my mother and her new boyfriend have sex!”

Oliver scrunched up his nose.

“Fine! I will go to the deck!”

Okay, that was enough time. He had to get back home before his parents really did kill him. Oliver swam a distance away before he heard a scream. He looked back to the large boat and knew that woman was in trouble. Without another thought, he swam back towards her. He dove under the surface and searched under the water. The rain above made the water crash and the boat rock. He hoped the other people on board were okay, but his first priority was the woman. 

Oliver spotted her. She wasn’t moving, but she was slowly sinking into the depths of the sea. He flicked his tail and made his way towards her. His arm wrapped around her, pressing her back to his chest. They reached the surface and he held onto her tight. Rain pelted them as he looked for the boat, but it was pulling towards the docks and away from the storm. Oliver made the decision to get her onto land as quickly as possible.

Above water, with the rain, and carrying another being it made him a lot slower, but he was determined to get her out of the water. He felt as if it were his duty. Oliver dragged her through the stormy waters and towards the nearest beach. The rain began to let up. It was like that a lot. It came so quick, so violent, and deadly; then it was gone just as fast, leaving a mess in its wake.

As the skies cleared he lie the woman on her back with a soft thud. It seemed to jolt her just slightly. She coughed and spit some water up to the side. He leaned over her, keeping his substantially heavier body off of hers. She peered her eyes open at him. They were the color of the sky on a clear day. So beautiful. She was the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on.

“You saved me,” she breathed, her voice raspy.

He swallowed thickly. A sudden panic hit his chest. Being seen by a window underwater was one thing, but this was completely different.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he whispered and quickly flung himself back into the water. 

Oh heaven above, he had saved the life of the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen and he wanted to see her again. He wasn’t supposed to spend time with humans. He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and mermay continues...

“I don’t even want to be on this stupid yacht,” Felicity muttered, gripping her book as she marched defiantly up to the deck.

The boat rocked, water splashed on deck. She knew there was a storm going on, she wasn’t stupid, but then again she chose to leave the safety of her room because of her mother and her new boyfriend having loud sex. Felicity was intelligent. Very much so. She was in the middle of getting her masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t make stupid decisions.

Felicity stumbled forward. Her book went flying from her hand. Her knees hit the wooden deck hard. The boat rocked to the side, causing her to roll slightly.

“Shit,” she whispered.

Lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud thunder crash. Rain poured down on her. She immediately became drenched in cold water. Her clothes sticking to her very bones. Suddenly, she was slammed into the side of the boat. She screamed, clinging to the railing as she knelt there on her knees. Felicity was not going to let this happen. She pushed herself away from the edge and tried to scrambled to her feet. The boat moved in the other direction, pulling her down again. A wave of water came over the side, splashing against her.

She sputtered and coughed. As the boat came back the other way, she rolled backwards, knocking her head against the railing. The water pulled her off the boat and into the unforgiving sea. Her vision blurred until the last thing she remembered was lightning framing the yacht.

Felicity’s back hit the ground and she cough. Her head turned as water came up from her lungs and stomach. She felt a heaviness near her lower body. A presence above her. Her throat raw with coughing and salt water, she turned to look up. She had lost her glasses somewhere, but she could see enough. A handsome and very shirtless man leaning over her. He had to be the one to pull her from the water. She would have drowned, died, if he hadn’t come to her rescue.

“You saved me,” her voice was barely her own.

He looked at her curiously, but a sudden expression of worry crossed his face, “I shouldn’t be here.”

And then he was gone. She closed her eyes and coughed again. Her body was so cold. She was grateful the sun had come out and was shining down upon her, but she need more. Felicity wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered violently.

When she opened her eyes again, she looked towards the water and around her. No sign of the man anywhere. Was he even real?

* * *

“Felicity!” Donna’s shrill voice met her ears, “Felicity, oh god,” she ran towards her.

Felicity didn’t bother to move.

“Joey!”

She could hear Joseph, Donna’s newest boytoy, come running up beside her, “I’ve got her.”

“Don’t touch me,” Felicity muttered.

“Felicity Megan,” Donna sighed, “I thought you were dead.”

“You didn’t even check my pulse,” she peered an eye open at her.

“We need to get you warmed up,” Joseph said.

“You’re a lawyer not a doctor,” Felicity snapped.

Donna glared at her. Felicity knew Joseph was right. She was shivering so hard it hurt and it was taking a lot of effort not to stutter or let her teeth chatter.

“Can you stand?” he asked kindly.

“I don’t know,” Felicity said honestly, finally letting some of the facade fall away, “I’m so cold.”

Joseph leaned down this time, ignoring her previous statement, and pulled her into his arms. He wasn’t a large man by any means. About five foot eight, so Donna’s height when she wore heels, which was always. He was a lawyer, but he also did Iron Man triathlons in his spare time. There was a reason Donna liked him. So, he was able to lift her with minimal effort. He was small and his muscles weren’t overly large, but at the moment she was just glad he could carry her.

She could even ignore the fact he had just been banging her mom.

“We’re going to get you back to the beach house,” he said, “I’m sorry about what happened.”

Joseph looked at her with his kind, dark brown eyes, but she just shook her head and closed her own eyes. He was a nice man, but she didn’t have to like him. All of Donna’s boyfriends were the same. _Joey_ may be a kind, dark haired, dark eyed, handsome and strong, lawyer, but he would leave eventually.

A couple hours and one house call from a doctor later, Felicity found herself curled up in her room at Joseph’s beach house. Everything was white and blue. Wicker and airy. It was just _beachy_. She was stuck in bed, wrapped in several blankets, doctor’s orders, until she was feeling better. According to him, she was lucky to walk away without hypothermia.

As she lie there alone, she let her mind wander to her rescuer. She still wonder if he was real or if she just imagined him. How could he not be real? There was no way for her to have just washed up on shore on her own.

She wanted to find him.

* * *

Felicity stood on the beach where she had been dropped. It was a warm day, not a cloud in sight. She wore a light pink dress and a light cardigan, pink sneakers, and her hair was pulled into a tall ponytail. What else do you wear while you’re searching for your rescuer?

There were many people on the beach; children, family, and couples alike, but there was no sign of the handsome man.

To be fair, her vision had been blurry, but she was sure she could pick him out of a crowd, especially now with her spare set of glasses on. She would hope that if he saw her, he would come up to her, ask if she was okay, or something! But he seemed scared and worried.

_I shouldn’t be here._

What does that mean?

Felicity vowed she would find him. She would search every beach if she had to. She would come out there every day. Donna and Joseph were trapping her on this stupid island paradise for the next couple months anyway. At least now she had something to do.

“Where are you?” she looked out towards the water, “I just want to thank you.”

Something caught her eye in the water. A brief moment, something splashed. A wide tail hit the air, but she simply sighed. Only a fish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would say warning, but it’s not necessarily graphic? it’s just not pretty...

Oliver had seen her three separate times. On the beach, looking for her rescuer, looking for him. He dared to be close enough, just floating on the waves, to hear her soft voice, asking for him to show himself. She wanted to thank him. He wanted to climb onto the shore and go to her, but he couldn’t. None of his kind had showed themselves to a human without intent to kill. Of course, he meant her no harm, but he couldn’t show his tail to her. She wouldn’t understand; she might even hate him.

His heart ached to be human.

“Out here again?” Tommy pulled him from his thoughts.

Oliver sat on a rock, closer to the shore, but just far enough that no one really noticed him. He could still see her, walking along the edge of the beach. Her eyes searching through the crowd. It was a windy and cool day; but still the people came. Still, she came.

“Hello?” Tommy prodded his tail.

Oliver whacked him in the arm with his fin.

“C’mon,” his friend whined, “Why are you out here again? You haven’t been home in days.”

“Her,” he sighed dreamily, pointing towards the blonde in yellow sundress.

“A human?”

“I saved her.”

“You… You what?”

“She was drowning and I brought her to shore.”

“That is the exact opposite of what you’re supposed to do.”

Oliver glared at him, “I don’t see you killing anyone.”

Tommy shrugged.

Oliver sighed and slid back into the water, “I want to see her again.”

“You know you can’t,” a look must have crossed his face, because Tommy continued with, “What are you thinking?”

He shook his head, “It’s nothing.”

“Don’t do anything crazy…”

“You don’t understand,” Oliver exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, “I’m tired of living like this,” he smacked the water, splashing them both, “I want to be out there,” he looked to the beach.

Tommy sighed heavily, “I know, but I worry about you… I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Oliver groaned and dipped down under the water. Tommy followed quickly. They swam side by side, traversing the sea towards the place they called home.

“Just because you don’t want to hear what I have to say, doesn’t mean I’m not right,” he said, “I am worried about you. I know you don’t want to be stuck down here, but…. I also know what you’re thinking about doing. I know you, Oliver.”

“I want to be free…” Oliver whispered.

Tommy stopped, floating in the water. Oliver paused, moving in front of him. Beyond, he could see the coral homes where the merfolk lived. Deep below the reef, hidden from human eyes. Bright colors, pinks, yellows, and greens. He could keep going. Keep swimming to the safety of his home, where his parents and his sister lived. To where he was expected to act a certain way and follow their rules. He could barely watch his young sister being taught these things. Humans weren’t bad. He was sure of it. They didn’t need to be killed.

We keep the sea safe. A lie. They enjoyed it. Bloodthirsty and soulless. He wouldn’t be this way.

Tommy touched his cheek gently, “I have never seen one of us as miserable as you.”

It was almost startling how serious his friend was. Most of the merfolk were positive there was something wrong with Tommy. As Oliver he had no desire to kill, but he was also unable to take things seriously. He was a goof to the point there was a rumor he was part clown fish. Oliver sometimes wondered if Tommy was lucky enough to be born with a soul, though he knew it wasn’t possible.

His behavior might have had something to do with who his father was.

“I don’t want you to go to him,” Tommy continued, “But I know you’re going to.”

Oliver hated how Tommy could read his mind.

“I’ll keep your family busy…. as long as I can, but god dammit you better be safe. Don’t give him anything important.”

Oliver flung his arms around Tommy’s neck and hugged him tightly, “You have no idea how much this means to me.”

Tommy kept a tight hold on him, “I’ll try to see you again.”

“Be safe,” Oliver repeated, “I don’t need anything happening to you either.”

Tommy nodded.

They slowly parted ways. Tommy went towards their home and Oliver went in the opposite direction. He had no idea how his friend knew him so well, but to be fair he was sure he knew Tommy just the same. The kindest of the merfolk. Tommy knew what Oliver wanted and exactly what he would do to get it. He knew that Oliver intended to see his father, The Magician. Tommy’s father, Malcolm Merlyn, was a sorcerer among the merfolk. An anomaly. A dark being who had been banned from the rest of their kind.

Oliver hadn’t seen any sign of him since he was very young. He remembered the banishment after Malcolm had been caught working his magic on younger merfolk, turning them into things, dark and twisted things, for his own amusement. He stole their essence; they didn’t have souls like humans did, but they had something of a life force inside of them that Malcolm wanted. Oliver remembered hiding behind his mother’s tail as she and his father sent the Magician away. His pasty white flesh, abnormally long fingers with sharp pointed nails at the end, and a mouth full of equally sharp teeth. He had a long and sleek black tail, but an extra dorsal fin on his back; it was long, pointed, and the same color as his white skin. Malcolm was not like the others. He was as dark and twisted as the creatures he created, but he was the only one with the power to turn him human. 

He traversed into deeper, darker parts of the sea. Places where merfolk dare not go. The few who did tread these waters were desperate, though maybe not as desperate as Oliver. He swam towards a cave. The only defining factor being a human skull, resting outside the entrance and patches of darkened seaweed that seemed to moan when he swam past.

“Malcolm,” he called into the darkness.

“A visitor?” the Magician’s voice came, curious and low.

Oliver stood his ground, “I need your help.”

With a quickness that startled the young merman, Malcolm bolted through the dark and grabbed him by the shoulders. His long fingers dug into his flesh; his face meer inches away from Oliver’s and his mouth pulled into a sharp and toothy grin. Malcolm’s eyes seemed like bottomless pits, empty, soulless, and just as black as the cave behind him as if his pupils had taken over the iris entirely.

“Help?”

Oliver swallowed thickly, but nodded.

“What could the son of the folk who banished me need?” he released his grip.

“I want to be human,” Oliver whispered.

“Delicious,” Malcolm chuckled, “Come in…”

The cave suddenly lit with a fire that shouldn’t be possible. It wasn’t real, not like what he had seen in books and on the beach from distance. The flames were green, unnaturally so. They flickered in the water, but when Oliver reached out to touch there was no heat. He was right; it was nothing but an illusion. Nothing but light for them to see.

“They call me the Magician for a reason,” Malcolm giggled again.

Merlyn led Oliver further into the cave. More little flames springing to life along the walls. As they continued he could see shelves filled with bottles, strange ingredients, and various vessels for cooking. The more he saw the more worried he became about what was going to happen, but he wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. To be free of the sea, to walk on two legs, to speak to that human woman, and know more about this world. He wanted it all.

“So you want to trade your fins for legs?”

“Yes,” he said earnestly.

Malcolm grinned, stopping in front of a large cauldron. Oliver halted, floating beside the massive thing. Flames burst around it, causing him to falter. This time the green fire licked up the sides of the cauldron, crackling, emitting heat. Oliver decided not to underestimate Malcolm’s abilities; he was not simply illusions. Of course, he knew this before, but to actually see it. The whispers of dark creatures had been only that, whispers.

Still, he was there for a reason. He knew he believed in Merlyn’s powers.

Malcolm began pouring various ingredients into the cauldron. Things that Oliver recognized and things that he didn’t. He thought it best not to ask questions.

“I’m going to have to ask for something in return,” he said.

“Anything,” Oliver said a little too quickly.

Malcolm paused, a wide smirk on his face, “Anything…” he tutted, “So willing,” he continued, “I want your voice.”

He startled, “My… My voice?”

“Yes,” he tossed another ingredient, causing a small explosion in the pot.

“Will I get it back?”

“That wouldn’t exactly make it a fair exchange now would it?”

Oliver deflated, but if his options were stay down in the ocean and continue to speak or join the humans as a mute, he knew which way he was leaning.

“Alright, you can have my voice.”

“Excellent,” Malcolm grinned, “There are a few…. rules.”

“Rules?”

Merlyn began to ladle his concoction into a vial, “This state isn’t permanent.”

“Wait, I have to give you my voice, but it’s not permanent?”

“But it can be,” he handed the vial to Oliver, “If you find someone to fall in love with you.”

Oliver looked down at the strangely colored liquid, purple with a swirl of blue through it, and swallowed hard. Was he really going to do this? Someone had to fall in love with a voiceless ex-merman and the only woman he knew of was the beautiful blonde he had rescued.

“Is there a time limit?” he asked without looking up.

“No,” Malcolm said, “But you’ll find it becomes more difficult to step on land the longer you are there.”

“What does that mean?” he finally looked up, meeting his gaze.

Malcolm nodded at the vial, seeming to refuse to explain anymore.

Legs, no voice, but unlimited time to find someone, anyone, to truly fall in love with him. Without another thought, he knocked back the liquid. It was sour, almost rancid on his tongue. As it hit his throat it began to burn.

“This is going to hurt a little,” Malcolm said.

Oliver coughed, “Wh… what?” as he spoke he felt a strong force, pulling at his throat.

Merlyn held his hand out and Oliver choked. Malcolm closed his hand into a fist and pulled hard, causing Oliver to lean forward. An orb of light ripped forth from his throat and floated towards the Magician.

“What did you do to me?” he tried to ask, but nothing came out.

He barely got a chance to register that his voice was now gone when a pain torn through his lower body. Oliver doubled over.

“Losing your voice was not the painful part….”

Another jolt of pain went through him, forcing his body straight. His tail split as if a knife had sliced cleanly through him. He cried out in silent agony. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Being torn apart and sewn back together. His scales seemed to evaporate into the water, disappearing into nothingness. Tears burned in his eyes, floating into the sea. Slowly, feet and legs formed, but as they did he began to lose the ability to breathe.

“I’d say you have about two minutes to reach the surface,” Malcolm chuckled darkly.

Oliver forced his body to move out of the cave. The flames went out as he swam awkwardly for the mouth of the cave, darkness threatening to swallow him whole. He had no idea how to use his new legs and struggled to swim very far. His lungs began to tighten, fighting for air he now needed.

Arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him towards the surface.

“I’ve got you,” Tommy whispered.

Oliver held onto him tightly until he felt his body hit the sandy beach. Waves lapped as his nude form as he coughed up seawater. His lower body throbbed with pain. He could hardly focus on where he was or what was happening.

“Hey! I think this guy needs help!” a male voice called.

He looked up in time to see a scramble of people. His instinct to hide had him pulling away, wincing in pain.

“Oh man where did you come from?” someone asked as they threw cloth over him and pulled him further onto shore, “Don’t worry, my brother just called the paramedics.”

He coughed again. These humans were so kind. He didn’t know who they were, but they cared for him anyway.

“Oh my god,” a female voice grabbed his attention, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is supposed to be dark, but oliver is such a guppy that he’s dragging me into silly territory... but god i had fun writing this chapter. i gave myself the giggles.

When Felicity saw the commotion on the beach, she knew she had to investigate. Her gaze fell upon the man wrapped in a towel. He looked a mess, scared, and confused, but she knew it was her rescuer. It had to be. She recognized that mess of dirty blond hair and those blue eyes even if her vision had been kind of blurry. And she had been in shock. She was so sure of it, she nearly shrieked.

“Oh my god,” she said, standing before him, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“You know him?” one of the men helping him asked.

“Yes, he’s my… friend.”

No more questions were asked until she was standing with him at the back of an ambulance.

“What happened?” the female paramedic asked.

“He washed up on shore like this.”

“I was asking him,” she glared at Felicity.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out.

“Can you speak?” she asked him.

He shook his head.

Felicity frowned, but her rescuer had spoken to her.

“Can you sign?” she asked, making the motions with her hands.

He watched her with even more confusion. The other woman sighed and looked to Felicity.

“I tried to tell you…” she said as if she had known all along, “We lost him while he was… surfing and he washed up on shore.”

She didn’t believe Felicity for a second, but there wasn’t much the woman could do about it. The paramedic checked his throat, but didn’t see any damage. She continued to check over him, but there wasn’t anything inherently wrong with him.

“I can give you some scrubs,” she said to the man, “To get you home. Get cleaned up. Get warm and drink lots of water. All that salt isn’t good for you.”

He nodded slowly.

Felicity waited for them outside the ambulance. It seemed like it was taking awhile for him to get into clothes, like there was a struggle.

“Is everything okay in there?” she called.

“Yes, _your friend_ , is just having a little trouble, but we’re both fine.”

When the doors opened up again, her rescuer stumbled out, fiddling with his shirt. He didn’t seem very pleased with it. Felicity frowned, tilting her head. His behavior was a little strange, but maybe it was everything that had happened to him. She didn’t know what happened to him, but it must have been something.

“Take care of him,” the now flustered paramedic said.

“I will.”

They began walking away from the ambulance. Once they were out of earshot, she stopped and turned to look at him.

“You’re the one who rescued me, I know you are.”

He nodded.

“What’s your name.”

He mouthed the word, but she didn’t quite catch it.

“Slower… I’m not very good at lip reading.”

“Ol,” he made is mouth big and slowly enunciated each syllable, “I...Ver.”

She watched his mouth very closely, “Oliver,” her eyes moved up to his, “Oliver!” 

He smiled wide, nodding enthusiastically.

“Great,” she held her hand out to him, “I’m Felicity.”

He mouthed her name happily. His gaze traveled down to her hand and a look of confusion came across his face. He stared at it for a moment before copying her by sticking his own hand out.

“Uh,” she laughed nervously.

She took his hand and shook it anyway. It only seemed to confuse him more. Felicity shook her head and pulled him by his hand towards Joseph’s beach house. She had no idea how she was going to explain him to her mother, but she hoped that bringing home a cute guy would somehow appease her. Donna was always saying Felicity didn’t date enough. Not that she intended to date Oliver. Maybe taking him out to dinner to show him her appreciation for what he did. Although, giving him a place to sleep and cleaning him up probably showed him that. But still dinner seemed like a good idea.

She was just so happy to have found him. Giddy even. If it wasn’t for him, she would have died. Felicity was more than a little grateful. She squeezed his hand tightly as they neared the beach house.

The door swung wide before they hit the top step.

“Who is this!?” Donna squealed.

Oliver all but ducked behind her.

“Jeez, mom,” she said, “You’re going to make him run away.”

“Come in! Come in!” she tugged Felicity by the arm, pulling both of them inside.

“Ack!” Felicity stumbled in the front door.

“Who is this?” Donna repeated, “He’s so handsome. Oh! He’s wearing scrubs. Are you a nurse?”

“Mom!” Felicity shouted, “This is Oliver. He’s the one who saved me. He was found uh… washed up on the beach. He needs a hot bath, some food, and clean clothes.”

“Your rescuer!” she swooned.

“What is going on in here?” Joseph stepped in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a dish towel.

Felicity took in a deep breath, “Mom is freaking out because I found the man who rescued me.”

She looked up at him to find he was looking very freaked out himself and not in a good way.

“How do you know he’s the one who rescued you?” Joseph asked.

“I just know,” she suddenly felt very defensive of herself and Oliver. “And now he needs my help, so I’m going to help him.”

“In my house….”

“Maybe if you two didn’t force me out of my room and onto the deck I wouldn’t have needed rescuing. Maybe if we weren’t out on that stupid yacht in the middle of a storm…”

“Alright,” Joseph sighed, “A couple of days.”

“C’mon, Oliver,” Felicity grabbed onto his hand and tugged him towards the bathroom.

* * *

Oliver was very confused by everything going on. Felicity was so beautiful and kind, but the other humans she brought him to were loud and kind of scary. The man seemed suspicious of him and well, Oliver guessed he couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t done anything, but Oliver was a strange being in this man’s home.

But all of it was a little too much. From the beach to being poked and prodded and all the yelling. He already needed a break.

Felicity took him into a small room. He glanced around at everything. He knew very little about humans. Only what he could learn from books from other merfolk who were curious about them. He knew basic human anatomy, which would be helpful, but that was pretty much the extent. It didn’t take him too long to figure out what was done in a bathroom, though.

Felicity turned on the water in what looked like a large white basin.

“You can rest in here for a bit while I deal with my mom and… Joseph. And try to find you some clothes. Okay?”

He nodded.

“And I wanted to say… okay this is really embarrassing to say in a bathroom, but thank you for what you did for me.”

He smiled and nodded again. Oliver wished he could speak to her. He didn’t know how all of this was going to work. She was supposed to fall in love with him, but he couldn’t even say a single word to her.

“Just call…. just…. I’ll come find you when we have everything ready, just relax. Strip down and enjoy the water.”

He bit his lip watching her leave. When she was gone, he pulled off the clothes the poking human had given him. He looked down at his new body. It was so strange. In place of his fin and tail were feet and legs. He wiggled his toes. All his. He noted there were scars on the inside of his legs from where his tail had been split in half. Of course he couldn’t walk away unscathed. That’s not the way Malcolm worked.

Oliver eyed the other extra appendage he had. He knew the basics of what it was for, but that didn’t mean he knew exactly how to use it. He was pretty sure the shiny round thing in the corner was for one part. Humans seemed like fairly clean creatures and if this room was for staying clean, then he could guess that thing was for getting rid of waste. It was all just very strange.

The other use for the appendage, though, he wasn’t sure how or if he wanted to do that. He had seen a couple pictures in books and seen lovers on the beach. It stirred something in him, but it also confused him as much as everything else.

Oliver shook his head and looked down at the water filling the tub. There were bottles surrounding it. He picked a bright pink one up off the edge, reading the label. Bubble bath. He wondered what that meant. The back of the bottle had instructions. Fill with water and pour a capful into running water. He looked from the bottle to the water and back again. It made sense to him. He opened the bottle and poured a generous amount into the water.

Oliver put the bottle back and slowly stepped into the water. It was hotter than the sea. Hot like the sun shining down on him, but it felt good. He slowly dipped himself further in, letting the water engulf him. Bubbles frothed up around him. They smelled sweet and delicious. He let the water and bubbles continue to fill the tub until the bubbles nearly covered him. Oliver reached through the froth and shut off the water.

He wiggled his toes under the water, deciding he liked the feeling; he pinched bubbles between his fingers and silently giggled to himself. These humans had such pleasurable things. He sat there in the water, enjoying the heat and the bubbles. It only became less pleasing when the water began to cool and the bubbles lessened.

“Cover up, I have clothes and a towel.”

There was still enough froth to cover his chest and legs, so he was well covered. Some of it still rest on his chin, nose, and hands as well.

Felicity walked in, setting the towel and clothes on the counter. She gave a subtle side glance to him, but then quickly whipped all the way around. Her face broke out into the widest smile and she began laughing. It was the most wonderful sound he had ever heard.

“Oh, Oliver,” she giggled, holding her sides.

He grinned. He decided right then, he would give anything to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life.

* * *

Several minutes later, Oliver found himself dried and clothes. Donna, Felicity’s mother, had taken it upon herself to purchase him a few items of clothing for him. He thought she must be very quick to have gone to market and come back in the time he was soaking in the basin, but he was appreciative.

He stood barefoot near a large table, rubbing his fingers together. The water had done something to his skin. It was wrinkled and felt strange. He’d never had that happen before. Humans had strange reactions to water.

“You got all pruney,” Felicity said, looking at his hands.

He met her beautiful blue eyes and tilted his head.

She pressed her lips together and patted his arm, “Nevermind,” she said, “Why don’t you sit, we’re about to have dinner. Joseph grilled up some steak.”

Steak. Oliver had no idea what that was. He watched the food get plated as he sat down. There were some green things on his plate. It reminded him of the kelp and seaweed, he enjoyed back home. At least in appearance.

“You don’t have to eat the salad,” Felicity whispered next to him, “But if you do, I suggest drowning it in this…” she slid him a bottle of liquid, “Joseph makes his own cucumber ranch dressing, but don’t tell him I like it.”

She paused for a moment, “I’m sorry.”

He blinked at her and started to laugh.

“Are you laughing at me, mister?”

He nodded. His chest moving up and down with his silent giggles.

“That is the last time I apologize to you,” she huffed, but she was still smiling.

He thought that was a good thing.

Everyone sat down for dinner and quickly dug in. He watched everyone with their forks for a moment. The merfolk tended to use their hands for eating, but he watched carefully and picked up his own. He could do this.

Oliver poked at his steak, but it was so unfamiliar, he wasn’t sure he wanted to try it. The salad, as Felicity had called it, on the other hand, he was very excited about. He tried a piece, a little awkwardly at first, without the dressing and then poured a little bit onto a small leaf. It was creamy, cool, and tangy all at the same time. How could something be so tantalizing? He poured more ranch onto the salad and finished it up without another moment of hesitation.

“I guess you like my dressing?” Joseph asked.

Oliver nodded enthusiastically.

“Have some more,” he pushed a large bowl of salad towards him.

The man was being kind to him now and he wondered why. It was better not to question it, though.

“Oliver, are you a vegetarian?” Donna asked.

He blinked at her, not understanding the word.

“Do you only eat vegetables?” Felicity asked, pointing at the steak.

No, no that wasn’t right. He had been known to eat the occasional fish, but he did prefer his greens.

He shook his head to their question.

“Do you not like steak?”

He shrugged.

Felicity frowned, “Have you ever had steak?”

He shook his head.

“Do you wanna try it?”

He paused. Was it rude not to? He shrugged again.

“It’s good, I promise.”

Well, he trusted Felicity.

She handed him a knife. He had seen her use it and tried to mimic what she had been doing. It was awkward, but he cut off a tiny piece. Everyone was staring at him, but he tried not to feel weird about it. He took a bite, chewing slowly. It was savory. Different than the taste of fish, not as fresh, but not bad. He still liked the salad more, but steak was good.

It was better when he dipped it in the dressing.


End file.
